Fangs Return
by LiteratureEnthusiast
Summary: Fang has just left the flock and they all feel helpless without him, will he return? Story much better than the summary. Has been edited. PenName Changed- used to be bluemoonkwl.


(A/N: SOrry if it kind of sucks, it's my first time writing for the public!)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH MAXIMUM RIDE, BELONGS TO MR JAMES PATTERSON!

MPOV

I can't believe he left the flock that he left me... Fang, my right hand man, one of the people that meant more to me than life itself. He's really gone... and he's not coming back. I stood there staring at the note still in my hand. And for the first time in a long time, I cried.

Later on that day, the rest of the flock and Dylan came into my room to check on me, it must have been hard for them to have seen me like that. I never cry, normally I'm 'Max the strong' 'Max the invincible', But not today. Fang meant something to everyone, after all we are a family (even if we're not related). I heard them quietly shuffling up the hall towards my room, then the shuffling stopped and Angel peeked her head around my door. "Max?" I didn't answer. "Max", I looked up, she was inside my head again. "Max", she said again. "What?" I answered her out loud, she pushed the door open further and walked in, signalling that the rest of the flock and Dylan follow suit. "We have all been talking and we think that we should wait here for a while in case Fang comes back. If we leave and he does, then he's not going to be able to find us."

I sat there for a while, staring at each and every one of them; Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Dylan (although, I don't count him as a flock member) and last of all, Iggy. I could see it in his eyes; he was staring straight at me as if he could see me, even though I knew he couldn't because he was blind. Iggy knew that Fang wasn't coming back... ever. He and I knew Fang too well to kid ourselves that he would. "Angel..." he said. She looked at him, reading his thoughts. She shook her head in disbelief as her eyes started to fill with tears. Nudge looked at me. "Ma- "Fangs not coming back" I said. "Pack your things, we have to leave soon."

Four hours later we arrived at my mom's house. I had called ahead to let her know that we were coming. She and Ella came running out of the house excitedly. But when they saw my face, the way I stood, they knew something was wrong. "Max?" said Ella. I looked at them both. "Fang..." I croaked. "He... left." That's all I could manage to say before I burst into tears again. Then I became a Max sandwich as everybody except Dylan crowded in for one big teary group hug. He just kind of stood there on the edge, unsure of what to do. I didn't care, in my eyes he still wasn't one of us. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. And he was part of the reason that Fang left.

Two days went by, two long miserable days. I'm not even sure how I managed to get up in the mornings, knowing that Fang wasn't going to be there by my side... It just took the strength right out of me. But I did continue to train Dylan, I may not have liked it, but I had promised my mom that I would give Dylan a chance. She had said that he was just as unfortunate as we were, to be in this situation.

Dylan was a quick learner, although not as good as the rest of us. I only taught him the basics, that way the next time we run into Erasers, he'd be able to defend himself. But he wouldn't stand a chance against us if he decided to turn. Once I feel I can trust him, then maybe I'll teach him some more. He was still a bit rusty with his flying, but there was nothing I could do about that. He just had to keep practising.

On the third day, I just could cope anymore. I just lay in bed. My mom came in many times, trying unsuccessfully to get me out of bed and outside to the fresh air. Iggy came and sat there for a while, like he was unsure of what to say. Then he surprised me. "Max?" "Max, seriously, I need to ask you something." I lay there not answering; I had only half heard what he had said anyway. "MAX!" "What Iggy?" "I need your advice..." I turned and sat up to look at him. He seemed to be squirming, somehow knowing that I was looking at him. "Well", I said, "spit it out." He looked at me and blushed. "Do you think it would be ok to ask Ella out?" I stared at him for a while and then I laughed. Iggy looked hurt, "it's not funny Max!" I laughed even harder. "Iggy, I'm not laughing at you, it's just that I happen to know that Ella has the biggest crush on you. So I'm sure shed be thrilled if you asked her out." His face lit up and he bolted out of the room and down the stairs faster than I could say homemade chocolate chip cookies. I sniffed the air, speaking of cookies, my turn to bolt out of the room. So much for staying in bed.

I came downstairs to find mom taking cookies out of the oven, a knowing smile on her face and Ella and Iggy sitting together, a huge blush across Ella's face. According to Iggy, the rest of the flock were outside showing Dylan some banking moves, like the ones we had learnt from the hawks. I was on my way back up to my room with a tray full of cookies when Angel popped up in my head again. "Max, get outside, now!" I was outside in a flash. And then I dropped my cookies, "Fang?" I stood there for a while; I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I took a step towards him, and then I ran up and started punching him. "I can't believe you left, you stupid jerk!"

FPOV

"I can't believe you left, you stupid jerk!" she started to punch me and I just stood there and took the blows. Then she caught me by surprise and hit me in the nose, causing my head to whip back. I looked at her, "are you done?" "Yes." "Good so can I apologize now?" "No!" I sighed, then I grabbed her arms, flipped her and pinned her to the ground. I took her by surprise. "Look Max, I- "Get off of her Fang!" I look around, Dylan. I sighed again; this was going to be difficult. "Stay out of it Dylan, it's none of your business. Flock members only." I smirked, I knew this would piss him off, not being a flock member because Max didn't trust him, actually it wasn't just that. She hated his guts, and so did I.

MPOV

I think Fang had hit a nerve, because the 'oh so perfect Dylan' looked pissed. Next thing I knew he had knocked Fang off me and had him pinned in the dirt. The rest of the flock looked on, horrified at what was happening. Iggy was just standing there with his arms crossed; we both knew who was going to win this fight. Like I said, I hadn't taught Dylan much, and he was a helpless fighter anyway. Fang was a complete different story. He was the only one in the entire flock that could best me. Dylan was down for the count with a blood nose, he sure couldn't take a hit, and Fang had only hit him like three times. The thought of someone finally giving Dylan a well deserved beating made me smile a little bit, then Fang turned to look at me and I tried to hide it.

FPOV

The fight was over in under a minute. I stood over an unconscious Dylan as I turned to look at Max. She was trying to suppress a grin. I subconsciously rolled my eyes. I began to walk over to her so that I could finish apologizing, but before I could go two steps I was tripped over. That dang cheat! As he held me down, I could hear max snickering, god I was never going to live this down. Then Dylan pulled a knife from his pocket. I looked at him, where the hell did he get a knife? Surely max didn't given him one? No, Max hated weapons.

MPOV

I went wide eyed as Dylan pulled a knife, where in god's name did that boy get a freaking knife! I snatched it out of his hand and threw it away. Dylan looked at me, surprised. "Max, I- "Get up Dylan." He looked at me, then at Fang, then me again. "Get up!" He got up. "Now leave." He opened his mouth to protest. "I told you we never use weapons, I can't believe you disobeyed my orders. I don't even know where you got a knife like that!" He started to protest, "so you're going to kick me out, yet you let a traitor like him stay? After he abandoned you?" "I narrowed my eyes at him. "Dylan, its plain and simple, leave now, or I'll make you. Don't come back... Ever. And if you do, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." I put as much venom in my voice as I possibly could. He looked at me for a while and then just took off. I don't know where he planned to go, I didn't really care. He'd pissed me off and endangered my flock. So he had to go.

FPOV

I watched Dylan fly away, then realising I was still on the ground, got up. The flock all rushed towards me, I bumped fists with Gazzy and Iggy. Both of them beaming like crazy (it amazes me how Iggy never misses even though he's blind). Then I hugged Nudge and Angel, who were in tears. I shook hands with Dr. Martinez and then finally, turned to look at Max. She looked back at me, her stare was icy. "Max, I really am sorry." No answer. I looked at her helplessly. "Max?" still no answer, I knew what she wanted. I sighed. "Max, I was wrong to leave you, at the time I thought it was the best thing for you and the flock if I weren't around, now I see that's not the case. Please Max?" I held my breath; the flock held their breath; Dr Martinez and Ella held their breath. Damn it, everyone was holding their breath, and we were all about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I forgive you Fang."

Okay so what did you think? I need feed back, should this be a oneshot or are you guys interested in another couple of chapters?

like or no?

:)


End file.
